Heretofore, a laser process, an electroporation process and a microneedle process have been known as a technique for forming a large number of fine-holes having a microscale or nanoscale diameter, in a surface of a membrane or solid body in a liquid.
Sonic energy and ultrasonic energy have been industrially utilized for cleaning and disintegrating/breaking. In the medical fields, ultrasonic energy has also been widely used for diagnoses of cardiac diseases, abdominal diseases and head/neck diseases. For the purpose of medical treatments, a powerful sonic wave (e.g., shock wave) has been used for destructing gallstones or kidney stones, and thermal energy converted from sonic energy has been used for locally burning a site of cancer. Research on application of ultrasonic energy for assisting penetration of a drug into body tissues is being carried out (see the following patent Publications 1 and 2).    [Patent Publication 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,963    [Patent Publication 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,039